


studio rules

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [45]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian May, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John Deacon, hot space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Some hot space era hate breaky smut ??? With John on top!!!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: tumblr asks [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	studio rules

Brian was pushing it. He was sitting on the couch with a scowl and not saying anything which, at this point, was worse than him opening his mouth. John could practically hear his thoughts as he twitched his lip for about the fortieth time today.

Everything was going great until Brian walked in. The bassist had woken Freddie up at 2 am and dragged him into the studio, claiming a wave of inspiration had hit. On the way to the studio, he had explained what was buzzing around in his head and by the time the pair had reached the front doors, they were wide awake and ready to go at it.

They powered through until about 9 when a slightly hung-over Roger walked in the doors. With him, he had three coffees and an assortment of pastries. Freddie had tried to snag one but it ended up in a wrestling match (John watched while he ate one of the breakfast sandwiches, cheering the two on). Roger insisted on hearing what they had woken up so early to produce and so they showed him.

The track was almost finished, unbelievably. Roger had just nodded and shrugged. “Not my cup of tea, but it’s not bad. It fits with the album,” Was all the critique he gave. “Should we tell Brian to stay away or…?” Roger asked, but it was hardly heard over the sound of the other two trying to pull it together and brainstorm what else it needed.

Then, Brian came in and cucked everything up. He heard the track and had nothing positive to say about it. Not one  _ single _ piece of helpful direction, either. Crystal had almost slammed his head into the mixing desk in annoyance and Roger was in the same boat.

“It’s just…” Brian tried, discomfort written all over his face.

“I swear to God,” Roger grumbled, looking over at Freddie for help, but he just shook his head and shrugged, lighting a cigarette and passing it to him before lighting one for himself.

“Brian, I’m dying for you to finish that sentence.” John’s voice was ice-cold, a mocking tone becoming the new normal. “Come on, let’s hear  _ exactly _ how you feel for the hundredth time this week.” It was Monday.

“Oh, I’m sorry that you’re  _ completely _ ruining our sound! I am truly wracking my brain to find anything positive to say about…  _ that!” _ He spit the word out like it was poison.

“It’s been fun lads, but I don’t think the kids should see this,” The drum tech interrupted, standing and walking towards the door. “Kids?” He prompted, jerking his head towards the door. Roger and Freddie scrambled out of the studio with Crystal right behind them.

They glared at each other before John huffed and turned back to the soundboard. “You’re fucking insufferable.”

Brian scoffed behind him. “I’m just telling you the truth,” He grumbled. The guitarist stood and grabbed one of the coffees, drinking the still warm liquid.

“I’ll just head home,” John announced. “No point in continuing without Fred.”

“Can’t take criticism?” Brian prodded. He knew he shouldn’t have said it but fighting was so much easier than just letting it go.

The younger man rounded on him with a fire in his eyes. “That’s rich coming from you. You can hardly stand it when we try to add to your lyrics, or when one of us wants to cut out just a second of your  _ torturously _ long solo. But yes, I’m the one that can’t take criticism,” John taunted, slowly getting closer until they were chest to chest. The tension in the room was almost palpable. Brian was angry and John was fuming.

Neither one was quite sure who made the first move, but suddenly, their lips were pressed together in a messy kiss. John’s hands tangled themselves in the other’s hair while the guitarist’s hands settled on his waist. It was clear to Brian that John was in control, unable to keep up with his fervor and simply following his lead. There was a sharp tug on his hair and he couldn’t help but whine, melting into the other man.

Brian wasn’t going to lie and say that he was never curious about what John was like in bed. He had heard the people through the walls, saying his name like it was a prayer. He had seen them walk out of hotel rooms the next morning, still in the haze of an amazing orgasm. And on those days, John would be relaxed and have a smug air about him, leaving no doubt as to what had happened the night before.

Brian was shoved up against a wall, groaning from the force. John might have been shorter, but he was fucking strong. The thought of John holding him down, doing whatever he pleased with him made Brian squirm, whimpering again. A hand trailed down his chest, ghosting over his nipples making his breath stutter before continuing down and cupping the bulge in his pants.

“John,” Brian gasped, his head thumping against the wall. The younger man’s lips latched onto his neck, nipping at the soft skin. “Are you just going to tease?” He tried to sound confident but his words got lost in a high pitched whine when John rolled his tongue over a bite.

“Brat,” John growled. Without any hesitation, he spun Brian around and pushed the guitarist’s chest into the wall. John pressed his crotch into his arse and threaded his hand into his hair again and tugged it back, appreciating the filthy sound that fell from his lips and the beautiful arch his back made.

Gathering the last bit of composure Brian had, he grumbled out, “You gonna fuck me, or just stand there?”

That must’ve flipped a switch in the bassist because suddenly Brian’s pants were by his ankles and a wet finger was pressing into his hole. It burned as John pressed it in, a yelp coming from Brian and he curled his hands into fists, unable to grab anything else.

Eventually, the burn lessened and another finger was added. The process repeated once more and John finally curled his fingers, hitting his sweet spot. A loud moan was ripped from the guitarist as John began to fuck him with his fingers.

The bassist pulled his fingers out abruptly and Brian heard his spit into his hand. He also heard a soft groan come from the bassist as he got himself as lubed as he could. When Brian felt the head of his cock press against him, he shuddered.

John pushed in with one swift motion, moaning at the guitarist’s tight heat around him. Brian dragged his nails down the wall, mouth open in a silent scream at the feeling of fullness. The younger man gave him only a second to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. A high pitched moan was pushed out of Brian as John set his brutal pace, pulling his hips to meet each of his thrusts.

He could hear John’s ragged breathing in his ear and he knew he was close. The guitarist wasn’t one to judge, however. The bassist’s aim was perfect, hitting all the right places with every thrust. He just needed a little bit more, but there was no way he was begging.

But he really needed to cum.

“John,” He whined, trying to get him to understand without saying the words.

“What do you need, baby?” The nickname made him whimper.

“I’m close, please,” Was all he could say before he picked up the pace and wrapped a large hand around his length, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for either of them after that; Brian came all over his hand and John spilled on his lower back.

The two slowly got dressed again. John couldn’t help but smirk as Brian limped around the studio and winced when he sat down.

They were still coming down from their highs when there was a harsh knock on the door.

“Open up you too,” Freddie called. “We need to know if we need to call 999!”

John lent down and pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s lips before unlocking the door and letting the three others in.

“We figured it out,” Brian muttered to them.

Roger glanced back and forth at Brian and John and put his head in his hands. “I feel like we have a rule against studio sex.”


End file.
